gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 92
Be A Person Who Can See People's Strong Points And Not Their Weak Points (人の短所を見つけるより長所を見つけられる人になれ, Hito no tansho o mitsukeru yori chōsho o mitsukerareru hito ni nare) is a ninety-second episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction An assassin known as the Turtle is a self-proclaimed coward. He never lets his guard down, and is never overconfident. He makes various plans, and when he's confident he's safe, he gets his target… The Turtle gets a job. His target is Bakufu police chief, Katakuriko Matsudaira. The Turtle has been watching him for 6 months. The day when he sets his plan into action finally comes. The Turtle places his finger on the trigger of his favorite gun which he has carefully taken care of, and waits for his target. The person who appears is not Matsudaira, but Gintoki. Plot In a dirty dilapidated looking apartment. A sniper known as the Kame gives a monologue on a saying about how cowards prosper in battle. Kame agrees to the saying to a degree but also adds one more condition, cowards must also be brave. Because of the way he works, he earned the moniker, the "Turtle Assassin". Although he's renowned to be the best sniper in Edo, in his own opinion he's just the biggest coward in Edo. His target this time is Matsudaira who will be taking his dog for a walk in the park. As Kame peers through his scope, he sees a man sitting on a bench staring right at him. Anxious and concerned that his carefully planned for the past 6 months was leaked. The man in question, Gintoki was really watching a beautiful woman get undressed. As he watches her undress, he smirks. Kame takes this smirk as a form of provocation. He figures his weapon must be an elaborate contraption that houses a deadly hidden weapon. As the woman proceeds to take off her bra, Kame accidentally fires his sniper. Figuring that he killed his target, Kame is astounded that Gintoki is alive and simply has a nose bleed. Left with the unfathomable notion that Gintoki is impervious to bullets. Terrified by Gintoki, Kame tries to concoct an escape plan, when he sees Gintoki confronted by the woman and two officers. Kame interprets this confrontation as Gintoki signaled the group with his blood. At that moment, Kame's doorbell rings and it's Hasegawa who was trying to make a delivery for him. He, however, interprets it as an assassin out to kill him. At his wit's end, Kame tries to jump off his veranda but sees a large crowd of people below. Unbeknownst to him, a woman was hanging above and was about to fall to her death. Gintoki who was also in the crowd, yells that she shouldn't do anything stupid. Jumping to the conclusion that the comment was for him. And that Gintoki did everything in his power to stop him from escaping. Witnessing the turtle in his tank give birth, he resolves himself to escape. As Kame tries to escape, the woman who was dangling above him falls on top of him. Kame is eventually given an award for his intrepid efforts by his former target Matsudaira. Characters *Kameyama Duuke *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Sakata Gintoki *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia Category:Episodes